User blog:Lauren Darkmore/RPFan. The RP warning
I create this as a warning to all those who the user RPFan (http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:RPFan) trys to PM on the chat. He will only RP as a maid and tell you to be Superman linking this image: (http://static.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Man-of-Steel-Henry-Cavill-as-Superman.jpg) If you do not mind that then go ahead. But do be warned it gets wierd. I humored him for a while trying to see a silver lining but bailed after a while. The following is an account of the PM that took place between me and him when he first appered on the wiki. It contains suggestive imagery, prepare yourself. (I was dissconected before I could save the rest, It started with him chaining Superman up in kryptonite) 12:05 RPFan Nice muscles so huge 12:06 Darkness Inferno (Where is this going? O.o ) 12:06 RPFan (just go with the story) 12:06 Darkness Inferno (For now then) 12:07 RPFan ice muscles so huge nice muscles so huge 12:07 Darkness Inferno What do you want? Did Lex Luther send you? 12:08 RPFan *opens and removes superman's costume *superman wears a blue suit under the costume 12:09 Darkness Inferno (Okay that's enough. Superman doesn't get raped) 12:09 RPFan (its not rape) 12:09 Darkness Inferno (Seriously?) 12:09 RPFan (just go with it first) 12:09 Darkness Inferno (Chains and Undressing) 12:10 RPFan (you will know it later) (please its not rape) 12:11 Darkness Inferno Unhand me you, minx 12:11 RPFan (superman is wearing what now?) ... 12:13 Darkness Inferno (As you said *superman wears a blue suit under the costume) 12:13 RPFan (oh continue) oh that suit must be tight ... ... 12:14 Darkness Inferno Stop with this sharade woman. And tell me what you wnat from me. *want 12:15 RPFan your muscles want to break through that suit ... 12:16 Darkness Inferno (So do you not understand the English or is the maid purposely ignoring me) 12:17 RPFan (the maid is ignoring) I wont tell you *touches superman's arms 12:17 Darkness Inferno (Get off this sexual track or I'm out.) :P 12:18 RPFan (ITS NOT SEXUAL (just wait the maid will tell what 12:18 Darkness Inferno (Could have fooled me) 12:19 RPFan (I didnt fool you 12:19 Darkness Inferno (Alrighty then) 12:19 RPFan (just go with the story please I wont tell you *touches superman's arms 12:19 Darkness Inferno *Begins to struggle out of the chains. Let me out. 12:20 RPFan you struggle, nice I can touch your muscles while it is struggling yummy 12:20 Darkness Inferno What. Do. You. Want. 12:21 RPFan *rips the sleeves of the suit *superman's arms are revealed 12:21 Darkness Inferno LEAVE IT BE. 12:21 RPFan oh those arms. YUMMY ... its so sweaty and smells so bad ... 12:23 Darkness Inferno Why are you obsessed with my arms? 12:23 RPFan because of the yummy muscles 12:24 Darkness Inferno Get to the point woman 12:25 RPFan *rips the chest of the suit that chest ... 12:25 Darkness Inferno (Sexual.. :P ) 12:26 RPFan (its not oh your abs are forming in your suit ... 12:27 Darkness Inferno (This is no story. This is a fantasy. Dun Dun Duuuuun.) 12:28 RPFan (just go with it please you will know) your abs are forming in your suit 12:29 Darkness Inferno (I'm done) Sorry 12:29 RPFan (Um just wait just a litle bit (it wont be sexual (theres no sex) (please) 12:30 Darkness Inferno (Every thing said by you up till now is sexual. Touching muscles, yummy, undressing....) 12:31 RPFan (Just wait please) Oh superman whats that bulge under the abs? 12:32 Darkness Inferno What are you talking about. 12:32 RPFan that bulge that big bulge under the abs? 12:33 Darkness Inferno I have no clue 12:34 RPFan (u know what is it darkness?) ... 12:34 Darkness Inferno (Nope. I know nothing about superman) (Oh) 12:35 RPFan (Its the thing) 12:35 Darkness Inferno (Down under?) he is refferencing the groin area 12:35 RPFan (its the bulging thing: http://static.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Man-of-Steel-Henry-Cavill-as-Superman.jpg ) (yes) 12:36 Darkness Inferno (That's the last straw. I'm gone) 12:36 RPFan (just finish it (please (it wont be SEX (please Oh superman whats that bulge under the abs? 12:37 Darkness Inferno (Sexual /= Sex.) (Bye) 12:37 RPFan (just wait (its not really sexual (trust me whats that bulge down under the abs? 12:39 Darkness Inferno (Nope. I have better things to do then entertain a superman fantasy within you) 12:39 RPFan (okay just a little while (it would not be that sexual (please (trust me PLEASE (the rp will be finished in a little while) 12:40 Darkness Inferno (So you admit it's sexual) 12:40 RPFan (No (the rp will be finished in a little while) (just finish the rp 12:41 Darkness Inferno (it would not be THAT sexual) 12:41 RPFan (i mean that: sexual) (please just finish the rp (please darkness) 12:42 Darkness Inferno * Darkness Inferno is an 18 year old English guy who has better things to do at the moment. 12:42 RPFan *gets the briefs of superman Now this is what I only need 12:43 Darkness Inferno (God damn it why the chains then?) 12:43 RPFan (I said just finish the rp 12:44 Darkness Inferno Finish. Done :P 12:44 RPFan (no not yet (just continue 12:44 Darkness Inferno (Nope) 12:44 RPFan (please gets the briefs of superman Now this is what I only need oh this smells so bad its full of sweat you did not change it? ... ... ... 12:46 Darkness Inferno (Nope) 12:46 RPFan (just finish it then I wont bother you anymore (I wont bother you anymore RP is finished thank you for rping 12:48 Darkness Inferno (Sorry) Category:Blog posts